Alas Rotas
by zorry2000
Summary: Myrtle la llorona vive una eternidad de hastío en su baño abandonado. Ahora que Harry y sus amigos se han marchado de Howarts ya no tiene emociones... Hasta que conoció a su amiga Hed.
1. Visita inesperada

_**Visita Inesperada**_

Hogwarts por la tarde. Nuestro trío dorado hace ya tiempo que dejó el colegio, y han hecho ya sus planes de vida como adultos jóvenes. Pero para Myrtle la Llorona era un día más, viéndose igual de jovencita que cuando murió. A la par de su voluntaria soledad, eso era motivo de una profunda tristeza en la temperamental fantasma.

Tratando de consolarse un poco, Myrtle se asomaba a la ventana de vez en cuando, para ver a los otros estudiantes en su ir y venir diario. De repente, sobre el prado de los jardines ella ve pasar una sombra, lo que la hace mirar hacia el cielo. Por algún reflejo inconsciente, se hace a un lado, justo a tiempo para que el objeto que producía la sombra entre aparatosamente por la ventana, rompiéndola y yendo a caer dentro de un retrete, haciendo bastante ruido de chapoteo y esfuerzos por desatorarse.

Myrtle se acercó flotando lentamente, demostrando que aún los fantasmas son cautelosos en su proceder. La fantasma se asoma al gabinete y se lleva una sorpresa, al ver a un personaje alado, vestido como adolescente, con la cabeza atorada dentro del retrete luchando con fuerza por liberarse.

— ¡AYUUDAAGRLGRLGRLGRLGRLGRL! — decía la criatura con voz femenina entre gárgaras.

— ¿Te atoraste? — preguntó Myrtle por decir algo.

— ¡NOOOGRLGRLGRL! — gritó la caída con sarcasmo — ¡Assígrl segrl practicagrl buceogrl allágrl degrl dondegrl vengogrl! ¡AYÚDAMEGRLGRL!

Myrtle recordó que como fantasma podía mover cosas sólidas si lo deseaba, y tomando a la criatura por la cadera, como pudo la haló fuertemente, mientras la otra aleteaba hacia atrás. En un momento dado, la cabeza salió como un tapón, arrojando a ambas al suelo del baño.

— ¡Wow, wow, vaya… gracias! — dijo la extraña — ¡Perdona, nunca me había pasado esto! Disculpa, voy a secarme.

Myrtle la veía ahora con curiosidad, pues nunca había visto algo parecido. Se trataba de una chica alada, cuyas alas tenían plumas grises y algunas negras y blancas. Vestía pantalones vaqueros azules, zapatos tenis, una blusa verde debajo de un jersey morado. Su cabello alborotado recordaba al de Hermione, pero éste era color negro. De un bolsillo sacó una bandana con la que sujetó su cabello mojado, y después se dio una gran sacudida que salpicó todo. Myrtle evitó quedar empapada, al permitir que el agua la atravesara.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó la chica fantasma.

— ¡Puff! Ya, creo que sí, gracias — contestó la chica alada.

— Ah, qué bien... Entonces, ¡YA TE PUEDES IR POR DONDE VINISTE! — gritó Myrtle, con su acostumbrado ataque de histeria.

— ¡NO ME GRITES, NO SOY SORDA! — contestó la visitante en el mismo tono, cosa que dejó a Myrtle callada — ¡Y NO ME IRÉ HASTA COMPLETAR MI MISIÓN!

— ¿Eh, misión? — dijo la fantasma calmándose — ¿Cuál misión, y quién eres tú?

— Hey chica, con calma, una pregunta a la vez — dijo la otra, acicalándose las alas —. Primero, me presento; me llamo Heather, pero puedes decirme Hed. Así me decían cuando... eh, cuando estaba por aquí.

— Yo soy Myrtle Morseferth— dijo la fantasma —. Me dicen La Llorona, pero puedes decirme Myrtle.

— ¡Myrtle, tú eres Myrtle! — dijo Hed de repente, asustando a la fantasma — ¡Qué bien, precisamente mi misión tiene que ver contigo!

— ¡¿EEEEHHHH?! — exclamó Myrtle sorprendida — ¿Conmigo? No entiendo nada.

— Déjame explicarte. Mira, como verás soy un ángel.

— Naaaa, ¿de verdad? Ni cuenta me había dado.

— No seas sarcástica por favor. Bueno, pues resulta que estoy aquí para que cumplas con el mayor deseo que tienen los espíritus que se han quedado aquí, en la tierra.

— ¿En serio, esa es tu misión?

— Sí. Estoy encomendada a eso, para poder llegar al grado de ángel guardián.

— ¿Tú, un ángel guardián?

— Así es. Debo guiarte para que ese deseo se cumpla, y para que yo llegue a ser un ángel guardián. Es como un examen, pero la diferencia es que sólo hay una oportunidad.

— ¿Y qué pasa si fallas el examen?

Hed desvió la mirada y su cara se ensombreció antes de contestar.

— Mira mis alas, por favor. ¿Notas algo raro?

Myrtle las miró con atención, descubriendo que estaban rotas. Meditó por un minuto, y llegó a una terrible conclusión.

— ¿Tú... no podrás... volver a-allá...arriba?

— Sí, así es Myrtle. — confirmó Hed —. Si fallo, seré un ángel caído... eternamente.


	2. ¿Ésta soy yo?

— Bueno, ya está bien, dejemos eso de lado y vamos a trabajar — dijo Hed reponiéndose —. Si queremos llegar a nuestras metas, no debemos perder tiempo.

— Eh… está bien — dijo Myrtle, que pensaba que por ser seres etéreos tenían todo el tiempo del mundo — ¿Qué hacemos primero?

— Iremos al futuro Myr — contestó la chica ángel, tomando ya confianza con Myrtle —. Allá se cumplirá la misión, y si acaso no se cumple, al menos el o la mortal con quien trabajemos tendrá oportunidad de recomponer su vida.

— ¿Eh? ¿Recomponer su…? — iba a preguntar la fantasma, pero se vio envuelta entre las alas de Hed, dando vueltas a mucha velocidad.

— ¡Wow, listo Myr! — anunció Hed abriendo sus alas — ¡Ya llegamos!

— ¿Llegamos? — dudó Myrtle mirando alrededor — Pero si seguimos en… Hogwarts…

La fantasma vio con sorpresa que su solitario baño se había convertido en un lugar limpio y renovado, y para su disgusto; en un sitio bastante concurrido de chicas de todas las casas del colegio, aunque había algunas diferencias. Los lavabos tenían vida propia, y enjuagaban por completo las manos de quien se los pedía, había un par de bancos largos donde las chicas se sentaban a charlar o a esperar turno, algunas llevaban terminales de ordenador encantadas, con las que se mantenían en contacto con sus amigos o novios. A Myrtle no le gustó ver a tanta gente en su espacio, y quiso desalojar a las intrusas.

— Myr, por favor no vayas a tratar de… — trató de advertirle Hed, pero fue demasiado tarde

— ¡HEY, NO QUIERO QUE ESTÉN AQUÍ, VÁYANSE DE MI…! ¡AAAYYYY! — alcanzó a decir Myrtle, antes de irse de bruces al suelo.

La siguiente sorpresa para la chica fantasma se tradujo en dolor, cuando cayó debido a que quiso flotar hacia las otras chicas. De inmediato, varias de ellas se acercaron a ayudarla a levantarse.

— ¿Se encuentra bien maestra Myrtle? — le dijo una de las chicas tomándola de un brazo — Permítanos ayudarle maestra.

Myrtle estaba muda de asombro. Pensó para sí misma "¿Por qué me llama maestra? Ni siquiera la conoz…"

La tercera sorpresa hizo que se le olvidara el dolor del golpe. Al levantarse, Myrtle se había mirado en uno de los espejos de los lavabos, y no daba crédito a lo que veía. La imagen correspondía a una Myrtle adulta, con gruesas gafas, cabello recogido en una sola coleta, y vestía un sobrio traje sastre y zapatos de tacón grueso. Su estatura había cambiado también, era mucho más alta que muchas de las alumnas que se encontraban ahí. Lo que más la sorprendió, fue que ninguna se reía de ella, y todas se desvivían por ayudarla.

— Eh… Sí, sí, ya pasó. Estoy bien, gracias — atinó a decir Myrtle, fijándose que hasta su voz era distinta.

— ¿Seguro que está bien maestra? — dijo una chica pelirroja, pecosa y con ojos castaños — Si quiere la acompaño a la enfermería.

Myrtle giró la vista sin saber qué responder, y por fortuna vio a Hed sentada sobre uno de los lavabos, haciéndole señas de que aceptara la oferta de la chica.

— Eh, pues… está bien, vamos — le dijo a la pelirroja ofreciéndole la mano —. Nunca está de más asegurarse.

— El sanador Pomfrey es muy bueno y atinado — le dijo la chica por el camino —. Si tiene usted algo, él la curará.

— ¿Sanador? — preguntó Myrtle — ¿Eh… él es pariente de Madame Pomfrey?

— Bueno, no sé quién sea ella — contestó la chica —. El sanador habla mucho de todo lo que aprendió de su abuela. Quizá se refiera a ella.

La ex fantasma estaba asombrada de todo esto. Miró a la chica con detenimiento, y comenzó a encontrar algo familiar en ella.

— Eh, discúlpame — le dijo haciendo pose de maestra —. Quisiera agradecerte este favor debidamente, pero no recuerdo tu nombre.

— Me llamo Rose maestra — contestó la chica solícita — Rose Weasley Granger, a sus órdenes.

Aquello hizo que Myrtle frenara sus pasos, y tomara a la chica por los hombros para verla bien. Era cierto, el parecido físico era innegable.

— ¡Niña, pero si eres el retrato vivo de tus padres! — dijo la maestra sin poderse contener.

— ¿Eh? — dijo Rose con duda — Perdón maestra, pero ¿cómo sabe usted eso? Yo no conocí a mi padre porque abandonó a mamá cuando nací, por eso llevo sus dos apellidos. Y mi madre falleció hace tiempo víctima de una grave enfermedad. No creo que pudiera conocerlos, porque usted entró a Hogwarts hace tres meses.

— ¿Ah sí? — dijo Myrtle, para luego corregirse — Digo, ah, sí, es cierto. Perdona, a veces me pasan estas cosas. Recuerdos, ya sabes.

— Eh, sí claro — dijo la chica, reanudando la marcha —. Aquí entre nosotras, a mis abuelos con los que vivo les pasa igual. De repente dicen cada cosa…

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué por ejemplo?

— Bueno, mi abuelo siempre cuenta de que una vez jugó a muerte con un enorme ajedrez mágico, y mi abuela dice que lo hizo para salvar a mis tíos abuelos de un ser maligno. Bueno, eso cuando no está leyendo sus libros favoritos, La Historia de Hogwarts y uno de un tal Beedle el Bardo.

— ¡No digas más! Entonces, tus abuelos son… ¿Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger?

— ¡Sí, así es! ¿Cómo lo supo maestra?


	3. Un caso difícil

Myrtle calló. Los recuerdos de aquellos que conocía se le agolparon de repente, y no se dio cuenta de nada más hasta que llegaron ante las puertas de la enfermería.

— Maestra, ya llegamos — le dijo Rose halando su manga —. Déjeme llamar al sanador Pomfrey, y luego…

— Ya no te molestes Rose — le dijo Myrtle palmeando su mano —. Es mejor que te vayas ya a clase, me has ayudado mucho pero no quiero que pierdas algo importante por mi causa.

— Eh… bueno, pero si necesita algo, me llama, ¿de acuerdo?

— Prometido. Anda vete a clases.

— Ok. ¡Hasta luego maestra!

Rose se alejó corriendo, reflejando la energía de su juventud. Myrtle la miraba alejándose, cuando escuchó casi en sus orejas la voz de Hed.

— ¡Ay, qué niña tan educada! — dijo la chica ángel, asustando a Myrtle.

— ¡Ahh! — dijo la maestra golpeando a Hed — ¡Chist, cállate que te van a descubrir!

— Naaa, relájate. Nadie puede verme ni oírme, solamente tú.

— ¿Ah sí? ¡Mejor, porque tienes mucho qué explicar! Primero, ¿Por qué me elegiste para tu misión? Segundo, ¿Por qué me disfrazaste de profesora? Tercero, ¿Qué rayos hacemos aquí?

— ¡Epa, demasiadas preguntas! Está bien, mi error, debí comenzar por el principio. Mira, a todos los espíritus en algún momento les corresponde hacer cosas como esta, para que tengan al fin su destino final asegurado. Y a mí me correspondió tu caso.

— Llevo más de cincuenta años muerta, ¿no crees que te tardaste un poco?

— Je, je, bueno. Es que allá arriba tenemos un poquito de retraso, además; hay que localizar a cada fantasma y eso es algo tardado, y luego…

— ¡Ya, ya, basta que me mareas! A ver, ahora explícame el por qué de mi aspecto, y el hecho de que no soy más un fantasma.

— Bien, yo debo guiarte para que resuelvas un caso real, y para hacerlo debes ser una persona real. Elegí uno de los futuros que "puede ser" pero que aún "no es", poruqe en tu presente las cosas apenas se están formando.

— No entendí ni jota de lo que dijiste.

— ¡Ay, pero si es muy fácil! Mira, en tu presente conoces personas, de cuyas vidas formaste parte. Bueno, pues estamos en el futuro de algunas de esas personas, y vamos a ayudar a uno de sus descendientes.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y quién es?

— Pues es... ¡Mira, aquí viene!

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, y por ella salieron el sanador Augustus Pomfrey, vestido impecablemente de blanco desde la bata hasta el calzado, y un chico moreno vestido como cantante de rock, quien lo único que llevaba como parte del uniforme era la corbata con los colores de la casa Griffyndor. El muchacho tenía gesto de fastidio, e iba sobando una parte del antebrazo izquierdo.

— Espero que no vuelvas a intentar tatuarte tú mismo chico — le decía el sanador —. Quién sabe si la próxima vez pueda quitártelo.

— ¡Bah! — dijo el muchacho con insolencia. Al soltarse de la mano del sanador, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chamarra, y sacó unas gafas oscuras de forma redonda, y se alejó de ahí no sin antes mirar a Myrtle sin hacer un solo gesto. A la maestra le bastó esa mirada para darse una idea de quién se trataba.

— E-Ese ch-chico... — comenzó a decir Myrtle.

— Sí, es un problema — respondió el sanador sin mirar a la maestra —. No pasa día sin que tenga que lidiar con alguna de sus "hazañas". Su familia ya no sabe qué hacer con él, pero el que me preocupa es su abuelo. Pobre señor Potter...

Myrtle volteó automáticamente a ver al sanador, y tardó un minuto en procesar lo que había oído.

— ¿E-él es... es...?

— Harry James Potter segundo — dijo el sanador —, el nieto del famoso auror retirado Harry Potter. Pobre hombre, está tan enfermo que no sé cómo soporta las tonterías que hace su nieto. Pero dejémoslo ya y dígame maestra, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

Fue hasta ese momento que Myrtle miró bien a su interlocutor. Era un caballero con porte, buenas maneras y muy educado al hablar, con una sonrisa perfecta y sólo un poco más alto que la maestra. Sin saber por qué, a Myrtle se le hizo nudos la garganta al contestarle.

— Eh... yo, pues... este... — titubeó la maestra — Bueno, mire, yo... tuve un accidente... tropecé y caí... y quería...

— No diga más profesora — dijo el médico franqueándole la entrada — por favor pase, la revisaré.

— Eh... Gracias doctor — dijo Myrtle nerviosa.

Pasaron directamente al consultorio, y el sanador le pidió a Myrtle que se sentara en un banquillo alto.

— Ahora maestra, dígame qué ocurrió — pidió Pomfrey.

Myrtle le narró en pocas palabras lo acontecido en el baño, mientras Pomfrey llenaba una cédula médica con su vuela-pluma.

— Muy bien, a simple vista parece que no tiene nada — dijo el sanador —. Pero es mejor asegurarse. Maestra, tenga la bondad de quitarse su saco y desabotonarse la blusa, por favor.

— ¿C-cómo dijo? — reaccionó Myrtle, pues en su corta vida jamás le habían pedido eso.

— Sólo voy a verificar que no haya habido consecuencias en el golpe que se llevó maestra, por favor, haga lo que le digo.

Con una mezcla de desconfianza y miedo, la maestra obedeció abriéndose un poco la blusa, dejando entrever su generoso busto atrapado en su sostén. El médico se le acercó y, tras mirarla con detenimiento pidió permiso a Myrtle de palpar su busto, para buscar bolitas o moretones causados por el golpe. La maestra cerró los ojos asintiendo y esperó. Cinco segundos después el doctor volvió a hablarle.

— Listo maestra, puede vestirse. Ya he terminado.

— ¿Eh, ya? ¿Eso fue todo? — dijo Myrtle sorprendida.

— Sí maestra. — contestó Pomfrey —. No hay de qué preocuparse, no tiene golpes fuertes, sólo es la sensación de dolor que quedó, pero si toma un par de píldoras que le daré para mañana estará como nueva.

Myrtle se sonrojó de vergüenza. Había pensado lo peor del sanador, al verlo tan varonil y apuesto, creyó que él abusaría de su puesto para tocarla morbosamente. Pero el médico era un profesional, y su ética y moralidad estaban primero.

— Eh... pues, muchas gracias doctor — le dijo Myrtle bajando del banquillo y yendo hacia la puerta —. Tomaré la medicina y le diré si me siento mal.

— Eh... maestra... — dijo el sanador llamando la atención de Myrtle.

— ¿Sí doctor?

— Su... su blusa... está abierta aún... — dijo el médico, ahora él era el sonrojado y evitaba mirar a la maestra. Ella se rió nerviosa, y se abotonó la blusa deprisa para salir al pasillo lo antes posible. Al salir de la enfermería, se encontró con Hed.

— Aaayyyy... qué médico tan lindo... — dijo la chica ángel, parpadeando con coquetería.

— Sí... es cierto — contestó Myrtle, para retomar de inmediato su papel de maestra — ¡Oye, por cierto! ¿Me estabas espiando allá adentro?

— ¡Claro que no! — dijo Hed de inmediato — Lo que pasa es que tengo el deber de cuidarte, y pues lo estaba cumpliendo.

— Sí claro, cómo no... Mira, mejor háblame ya de la misión con ese chico.

— Bueno. Para empezar, me dijeron que ese muchacho tiene serios problemas de conducta, pero no deja que nadie se meta en sus asuntos para ayudarle, ni siquiera sus padres, ya ni decir de su abuelo. Al parecer, está muy influenciado por malas compañías, y nuestra misión es quitarle estas malas influencias, y enderezar su conducta. Afortunadamente, tú eres su tutora, ése es tu trabajo en Hogwarts.

— ¿Y-yo? Pe-pero eso sig-significa que d-debo reportar s-sus pro-progresos a...

— Sí. A sus padres y a su abuelo, el señor Harry Potter.


	4. Rebeldia

— N-no, no… ¡No Hed, no me hagas eso! — suplicó Myrtle —. Harry es… era…

— Ya lo sé Myr, era tu amor platónico — replicó la chica alada —. Todo forma parte de la prueba. Debes ser capaz de manejar esto, yo te ayudaré.

— N-no sé si p-pueda — dijo la maestra nerviosamente —. Desde siempre me ha gustado, y sé que me pondré nerviosa si lo miro de frente…

— ¡Ánimo Myr! No te puedes derrumbar ahora — le dijo Hed con entusiasmo —. Acuérdate que te ves distinta, y él ya es un vie… eh, es algo mayor, no creo que te reconozca.

— Eso me temía… Aayyy, bueno, qué más da. Lo intentaré.

— ¡Ésa es la buena actitud, vamos adelante!

— Ok, entonces, ¿tengo que comenzar a enderezar a Harry II?

— ¡Chispas, es cierto, ya se me olvidaba el chico! Tu primera clase con él inicia dentro de unos minutos. Pronto, sígame maestra.

Las dos mujeres echaron a andar deprisa por los pasillos, y se detuvieron ante una pared que era bastante conocida por muchos estudiantes. Pero no para Myrtle.

— Llegamos maestra Myr — anunció Hed con parsimonia.

— ¿Llegamos? ¿A dónde? — preguntó Myrtle sin entender.

— Esto es la entrada al Salón de Menesteres — explicó la chica ángel —. Se abre cuando alguien tiene la necesidad de un espacio para algo, apareciendo el espacio necesario y el equipo que haga falta dentro de él.

— Oh, vaya. De haberlo sabido el día que morí…

— Deja la nostalgia para otro momento. Tu alumno viene para acá, vamos, desea un salón de clases.

Myrtle pensó la frase "necesito un salón para clase", y una enorme puerta apareció ante ellas. La puerta se abrió con suavidad y sin hacer ruido, dejándolas pasar. La maestra fue a acomodarse al escritorio de enfrente, a esperar a su único alumno, quien no tardó mucho en aparecer.

— Buenas… — dijo el chico al entrar.

— Buenas tardes jovencito — contestó Myrtle en tono grave. Hasta le pareció que lo había ensayado.

— Usted es Myrtle, ¿verdad? — preguntó el muchacho, casi sin mirar a la maestra.

— Ése es mi nombre caballero, pero me encantaría que le antepusiese la partícula "MAESTRA" con mucho respeto, si no le molesta.

La respuesta le había salido sin pensarlo, y Myrtle se sorprendió por lo que dijo, pero no lo demostró delante del chico, quien se sorprendió al escucharla. Solía comportarse tan altanero con los maestros, que nunca se esperó que alguno le respondiera con la misma moneda. Myrtle se percató de que su propio carácter la ayudaría a lidiar con el chico problema.

— Pasa y siéntate muchacho, vamos a comenzar — dijo Myrtle viéndolo avanzar hasta el pupitre colocado frente a ella. El joven Potter tomó asiento y se quedó callado en actitud retadora.

— Me parece amiguito — dijo Myrtle sin quitarle la vista de encima —, que antes de ayudarte en cualquier materia, tendremos que enderezar esa torcida actitud tuya.

— ¡Bah! Mejor métase en sus asuntos y déjeme tranquilo — contestó el chico con altanería —, a menos que quiera problemas; querida maestra…

El chico Potter había sacado su varita, y la blandía entre sus dedos como bastón de porrista. Myrtle recordó entonces que ella no poseía una, y sintió temor de continuar hablando, pero continuó.

— Mi único problema en este momento es meterte en esa cabeza dura que esa actitud no te llevará más que a Azkaban, si tienes suerte. Ahora, déjate de estupideces y entrégame esa varita, no la necesitas por ahora.

— ¿La quiere? Venga por ella…

— No chico — le dijo Myrtle comenzando a enfadarse —, tú vas a levantarte, vendrás hasta aquí y me la entregarás de buena forma en mi mano. Tal vez otros maestros te soporten tus desplantes, pero yo no lo haré.

— ¡No me hable de esa forma, bruja estúpida! — gritó Potter levantándose y apuntándole a Myrtle con la varita.

— ¡TÚ NO VAS A VENIR A INSULTARME NIÑO! — gritó Myrtle fuera de sus casillas — ¡Ya he recibido suficientes insultos en mi vida, y no voy a aguantar ni uno más! ¡Si vas a usar esa vara, te recomiendo que lo hagas ya, o no respondo de mí!

El muchacho quedó impresionado por la reacción de la maestra, y se quedó paralizado en su sitio. La mano que sostenía la varita comenzó a temblar, mientras Myrtle tomaba el control de las cosas.

— Bueno chico, resolvamos esto como adultos. Entrégame la varita, por favor.

Myrtle estiró la mano, y vio que no temblaba, que estaba firme a diferencia de la del chico. Éste le alargó la varita, derrotado, y volvió a sentarse.

— Bueno chico — dijo Myrtle dejando la varita en el escritorio —. Ahora, conozcámonos un poco. Tú no me conoces, ni yo a ti, cuéntame algo de tu vida, quiero saber cómo eres antes de decidir cómo trabajaremos.

— No — dijo secamente el muchacho —. Usted no me comprendería, ningún maestro lo hace. Todos son órdenes, tareas y reglas, una y otra vez. Nadie me deja ser como quiero.

— ¿Y cómo es eso? ¿Cómo quieres ser?

— No lo sé. Sólo sé que no quiero ser como mis padres… o mi abuelo…

Myrtle se quedó pensativa, mirando al chico. Quizá había encontrado una pista.

— Oye, mira siento mucho haberte grit... — dijo Myrtle, pero el muchacho la interrumpió.

— ¡Accio varita! — gritó Potter, y tras atrapar la varita echó a correr hacia la salida, perdiéndose por los pasillos, mientras Myrtle lo veía atónita. Sin embargo, no estaba molesta con él, pues comenzaba a comprenderlo.

— Qué chico tan extraño — dijo Hed parada al lado de Myrtle —. No se parece nada a sus padres.

— Sí, y menos a su abuelo — dijo Myrtle —. Vamos Hed, busquémoslo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y a dónde iremos Myr? Hay un montón de sitios donde podría estar.

— Sí, pero por fortuna yo sé dónde están los sitios a donde van los chicos solitarios en Hogwarts. Yo era así cuando vivía. Andando Hed.

Las dos chicas anduvieron por el colegio un rato, hasta que dieron con un solitario paraje de las orillas del gran jardín del castillo. Al llegar, escucharon una suave melodía tocada con guitarra, y se acercaron despacio hasta que el chico Potter estuvo a la vista.

— Tenías razón Myr — dijo Hed mirando tocar al chico —. Es un chico solitario, quizá sólo necesite que lo escuchen.

— Eso es lo que voy a averiguar — contestó Myrtle, caminando ya hasta donde tocaba el muchacho. Éste no se inmutó cuando la maestra llegó a su lado, ni la miró para saludarla.

— Es un hábito muy malo dejar a la gente hablando sola — le dijo ella.

— También lo es espiar a la gente — contestó el chico Potter sin voltear.

— No si ése es mi trabajo jovencito. En fin, ¿puedo sentarme?

Potter sólo alzó los hombros como respuesta, peor ya Myrtle se había sentado a su lado.

— Linda canción, ¿tú la hiciste? — le preguntó la maestra, a lo que Potter asintió con la cabeza.

— Bueno, ya que no quieres hablar, lo haré yo — le dijo Myrtle —. No voy a atosigarte con la vieja y gastada historia de "Yo era igual que tú a tu edad". Eso ya está muy trillado. Sólo quiero que entiendas que estoy aquí para ayudarte a sacar el problema que te agobia de tu vida, y que seas alguien de provecho para el mundo mágico.

— ¿Qué le hace creer que usted podrá ayudarme? — le dijo Potter mirándola de frente — ¿Por qué piensa que usted logrará lo que otros no pudieron?

— Porque no soy como todos Harry — contestó Myrtle con seguridad —. Créeme, aunque me veo mayor, sé perfectamente lo duro que es ser adolescente. ¿Me darías la oportunidad de probarlo?

El joven Potter meditó un momento, se levantó y haciendo un pase mágico, hizo pequeña su guitarra y la metió en el bolsillo de la chamarra. Luego comenzó a alejarse, y tras dar algunos pasos giró la vista y se despidió de Myrtle.

— Hasta mañana, profesora Myrtle.


	5. Pequeños problemas

— ¡Bien hecho Myr! — la felicitó Hed — Parece que dominaste a ese chico al fin.

— Todavía no Hed — contestó la maestra —. Él apenas está observando cómo soy yo, para saber si le estoy mintiendo. Aún falta mucho para que me tome confianza.

— ¡Wow! — dijo la chica ángel —. Creo que no sólo te cambié a adulta por fuera… Me sorprende oírte hablar así.

— Sí… A mí también. ¿Crees que así hubiera sido yo como adulta… si hubiera seguido viviendo?

— El futuro es un mar de posibilidades Myr. Nada es seguro, ni siquiera si llegaremos a él. Pero, personalmente; creo que hubieras sido una maestra fantástica.

— Eh… Gracias, amiga — dijo Myrtle sonrojada. La chica alada también se sonrojó por el cumplido.

— Bueno Hed — dijo Myrtle volviendo a la realidad —. Ahora tengo un problema, y debes ayudarme a resolverlo.

— ¿Qué pasa Myr? — dijo Hed solícita.

—No quisiera tentar a la suerte con ese chico, así que debo conseguirme una varita rápido, antes de la clase de mañana. Pero, ¿dónde?

— Buena pregunta. ¿Y si compras una?

— Sí claro. Como los fantasmas tenemos muchos galeones para gastar…

— Ups, perdón. Bueno, no sé… ¡Hey, tengo una idea! ¿Myr, recuerdas que ocurrió con tus cosas luego de que moriste?

— Eh… pues no sé, no recuerdo mucho… Sólo que ese mismo día me aparecí ante Olive Hornby, una chica que me molestaba, y le dí el susto de su vida. Por eso me quedé en Hogwarts, como castigo por vengarme de ella.

— Bueno, esto es una idea solamente… Supongamos que tus padres estaban tan dolidos por tu muerte que sólo se llevaron tu cuerpo, pero tus cosas personales se quedaron aquí en Hogwarts…

— ¡Pero eso fue hace más de cincuenta años! ¿Tú crees que todo eso siga aquí?

— No necesito decirte que aquí hay muchas cosas con más antigüedad que eso. Quizá tu director de entonces las haya guardado, dado que tú volviste a Hogwarts, aunque como fantasma.

— Pues si eso pasó, tal vez mis cosas y mi varita estén… ¡En mi casa, en Ravenclaw!

— ¡Sí, vamos pronto Myr!

Las chicas emprendieron la marcha, con Myrtle guiando a Hed por los pasillos. Pronto, llegaron al sitio de las escaleras cambiantes, pero ahí Myrtle ya no supo qué hacer, y ambas se quedaron boquiabiertas. Las escaleras ya no existían, y en su lugar se había colocado un intrincado ramillete de ascensores mágicos, que serpenteaban por el espacio que ocuparan las escalinatas, yendo y viniendo de arriba abajo y de un lado al otro.

— Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos? — preguntó Hed confundida.

— Eh, pues… — iba a decir Myrtle, pero una voz adolescente la interrumpió.

— ¡Hola maestra Myrtle! — dijo Rose Weasley — ¿Le ocurre algo?

— Eh… Ah, no, no, yo sólo… estaba…— balbuceó Myrtle, para luego resignarse — Ay querida mía, pues es que tuve un acceso de nostalgia y quisiera ir a recordar cosas a la torre de Ravenclaw. Pero esto está tan cambiado que yo…

— No diga más maestra — dijo la chica tomándole la mano —. Venga, sígame por acá.

Myrtle se dejó llevar, y se dio cuenta de que Hed las seguía de cerca. Llegaron ante uno de los ascensores que tenía, al igual que los otros; el escudo del colegio rodeado por los escudos de las cuatro casas. Rose tocó con su varita el correspondiente a Ravenclaw, y el interior del ascensor se coloreó de azul.

— ¿Dónde quiere ir maestra? — le preguntó la chica a Myrtle.

— Oh, creo que… La sala común estará bien.

No bien había dicho eso, cuando el ascensor se cerró y comenzó a serpentear por la torre, llegando a su destino en menos de un minuto.

— Usted también era de esta casa, ¿verdad maestra? — dijo la chica con cara de asombro.

— Pues sí. ¿Cómo lo supiste? — le contestó Myrtle.

— Los ascensores sólo obedecen si quien les ordena pertenece a la casa que se les indica. Pero usted no le indicó nada y le obedeció.

— ¿Sí? Vaya, cómo han avanzado los artefactos mágicos.

— Mucho, y éstos se los debemos al ingenio de nuestro director, Lorcan Scamander.

— ¿En serio? Para mí se ven como si los hubiera inventado un lunático, sin ofender.

— ¡Maestra! Así llamaban a la madre del director, la maestra e investigadora Luna Lovegood, ¿cómo es que sabe tanto?

— Ay chica, si te lo contase no lo creerías.

— Pues después de conocer al director Scamander, creo lo que sea.

La charla continuó, mientras Myrtle y Hed echaban un vistazo a los alrededores de la sala común. Ésta seguía tal y como Myrtle la recordaba, aún después de tantos años. Myrtle se desesperó, y decidió arriesgarlo todo.

— Pequeña Rose — le dijo a la chica —. Me has caído bien, y siento que debo serte sincera. No he venido aquí por nostalgia, sino a buscar algo que tal vez esté aún aquí.

— Oh vaya — dijo Rose —. Por eso estaba usted tan curiosa. ¿Y qué es lo que busca maestra?

— Pues verás, mi madre me contó que mi abuela tenía una hermana, pero que ella murió aquí cuando era joven, más o menos de tu edad. Esa hermana se llamaba igual que yo, y al parecer cuando murió sus cosas personales se quedaron aquí en Hogwarts. Mi madre, al enterarse de que trabajaría aquí desea que averigüe qué ha pasado con ésos objetos, pero ya ves. Llevo aquí bastante tiempo, y no he podido averiguar nada. Ésta era mi última opción.

— Pues… A lo mejor si buscamos en el viejo armario… Tal vez hallemos una pista.

— ¿Armario? Pero si aquí nunca hubo uno que yo recu… Digo, ¿aquí hay un armario?

— Sí que lo hay. Sobre el dormitorio de chicas hay una buhardilla oculta, y hay muchas cosas viejas y estropeadas ahí. Quizá esté algo de lo que busca maestra.

— Quizá. ¿Me lo mostrarías, por favor?

Myrtle le hizo señas a Hed de que la esperara, y ésta asintió. Siguió a Rose por la escalera hacia los dormitorios, y luego la chica le descubrió otra escalera más pequeña que seguía ascendiendo, oculta tras los gruesos cortinajes de las ventanas. Llegaron a la buhardilla, y Rose invocó "Lumos" con su varita para poder ver algo de lo que allí había. Myrtle buscó por un rato hasta que se dio por vencida.

— Gracias por tu ayuda Rose — le dijo a la chica —, y siento haberte molestado con estas cosas, yo…

— ¡Accio cosas de Myrtle! — dijo la chica, y de inmediato un montón de objetos se movieron, dejándole el paso libre a un baúl envuelto en una polvorienta y vieja sábana. Al quitar la sábana, en una placa sobre la tapa se podía leer "M. MORSEFERTH L."

— ¡Sí, aquí están! — dijo Myrtle con alegría — Si pudiera abrirlo…

— Aloho Mora — dijo Rose sin preguntar. La tapa del baúl se levantó suavemente, y un montón de recuerdos se agolparon en la mente de Myrtle. De repente, Rose la sacó de sus recuerdos, al preguntarle algo que la dejó fría.

— Maestra, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo estudió en Hogwarts?


	6. Aliados inesperados

— Eh, je, je… Bue-bueno, yo… — balbuceó Myrtle, sintiéndose atrapada — Yo… eh, ¿por qué lo preguntas Rose?

— Bueno, me imaginaba que usted no sabía qué se iba a encontrar — contestó la chica pelirroja —. Yo conozco algo sobre objetos muggles, mis abuelos tienen muchos, pero esto que usted encontró no tengo ni idea de qué sea. Y usted parece que sí conoce todo esto, por eso quería saber si en su época de estudiante le enseñaron qué era.

— ¡Ah, era eso! — respiró con alivio la maestra — Pues verás, para serte sincera mi abuela me ha hablado con tanto detalle de todo esto, que me inculcó por su fascinación por los objetos muggles. Le dijo a mi madre que todo esto sería para mí si lo encontraba. Y gracias a ti lo encontré.

— ¡Wow, qué bien! — exclamó Rose contenta — Me alegro de haberle sido útil maestra, pero me alegro más de compartir los mismos gustos que usted. Yo también colecciono objetos muggles, y como pasatiempo les doy una nueva utilidad mágica.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Muy bien, eso es ser creativa! — dijo Myrtle, siguiendo la corriente — Mira, para que veas lo agradecida que estoy, te regalaré algunas cosas.

— ¿En serio maestra? ¡Wow, gracias, muchas gracias, mis abuelos se van a poner felices! Eh, bueno, tal vez mi abuela no tanto, dice que solo acumulo cachivaches como mi bisabuelo…

Myrtle sonrió. Ésa era la Hermione Granger que recordaba.

— Bueno — le dijo Myrtle a Rose, una vez que hubo tomado lo que más le gustara del baúl —, ya es hora de irme a descansar. Mañana tengo un día ocupado, y quiero empezar temprano con las clases para el chico Potter…

— ¡¿Potter?! ¿Dijo usted Potter maestra? — dijo la chica con cara de sorpresa — ¡Ash, ahora qué hizo ése tonto! ¡No aprende, un día les va a dar un susto a sus padres y hasta entonces se le quitará lo estúp…! ¡Huy, perdón, perdóneme maestra! Es que ése primo mío me saca de quicio…

— ¿Primo? ¿Potter es tu primo?

— Sí, en segundo grado. Mi abuelo y su abuela son… eran hermanos, lo cual nos hace primos segundos, aunque la verdad, me da pena decirlo frente a los demás. Ese primo mío va a terminar mal si continúa con "ésas" compañías.

— Rose, creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar bastante. Pero ya es tarde, te buscaré mañana luego de tus clases, ¿te parece?

— ¡Sí maestra, encantada de ayudarle a enderezar a mi primo! Si se le pone difícil, avíseme y lo castigaré con mi varita…

En ese momento, Myrtle recordó qué era lo que buscaba, pero ahora debía resolver el problema de llevarse el baúl a su habitación, para poder buscar con detenimiento su varita.

— Eeehh… Rose — dijo la maestra —. Quisiera pedirte un último favor.

— Claro maestra, lo que quiera.

— Creo que he olvidado mi varita en… En la enfermería, ¿podrías tú enviar estas cosas a mi habitación por favor?

— Claro maestra, de inmediato — dijo la chica, y blandiendo su varita invocó el hechizo adecuado, haciendo desaparecer el baúl.

— Gracias Rose, ahora sí me retiro — dijo Myrtle —. Pasaré a ver al sanador Pomfrey, a ver si encontró mi varita y la guardó.

— Ok maestra, hasta mañana — dijo Rose despidiéndose.

Myrtle bajó cuidadosamente, mientras pensaba en varias cosas. Hed, la chica ángel, la esperaba con impaciencia.

— Tardaste mucho allá arriba Myr — le dijo la chica alada —. Ya estaba por subir a por ti.

— No fue para tanto Hed — dijo Myrtle —. Los problemas que siguen sí son para preocuparse.

— ¿Problemas, cuáles problemas?

— Primero, debo encontrar mi dormitorio y mi oficina pues Rose envió para allá mi baúl; segundo, debo buscar en ése baúl mi varita; y tercero, debo ponerme al corriente de todo lo que no aprendí en el tiempo que me faltó de estudiar, pues morí cuando iba en cuarto año, y pues me parece que en cincuenta años algo debió cambiar un poco…

Hed estaba impactada, no sabía por dónde comenzar. Y debían hacer algo, pues ninguna sabía si sería necesaria la magia para resolver alguna situación.

— Myr, me voy a desmayar…

— ¡Qué desmayo ni qué nada! ¡Vamos a resolver este lío juntas! ¡¿Entendido angelito?!

— ¡Sí, sí está bien! Bueno, veamos… Primer problema…

Mientras hablaban, iban caminando ya distraídamente por el pasillo, y tan ensimismadas estaban que en un entronque con otro pasillo Myrtle se estrelló con el sanador Pomfrey, y éste dejó caer algunas carpetas con pergaminos.

— ¡Oh, oh, sanador, mil disculpas, no lo ví! — se apresuró a decir Myrtle, mientras Hed los miraba.

— ¡No, no, no se disculpe maestra! ¡Yo soy el único culpable! — le dijo el médico desde el piso, mientras recogía sus pergaminos y trataba de disimular que estaba rojo de vergüenza — No, n-no se preocupe maestra, y-yo recogeré esto. ¿No se hizo daño, verdad?

— Eh, pu-pues no… Creo que no — dijo Myrtle, sintiendo que los colores se le subían también a la cara —. E-Estoy bien doctor, gra-gracias.

— Ah, ah, qué bien — dijo el médico levantándose —. Yo venía de… Fui a buscarla maestra, y como no la encontré en su despacho; pensé que ya no la vería hoy.

— ¿En serio? — dijo Myrtle, teniendo toda clase de sensaciones que como fantasma no había sentido — ¿Y para qué soy buena doctor?

— Eh, bueno, yo sólo quería su firma. E-en su cédula médica maestra, todos deben firmarla si es su primera consulta, y yo… Bueno, je, je, olvidé pedirle su firma en el consultorio.

— Ah, bueno déjeme ver si traigo una plu… — dijo la maestra, cayendo en cuenta de lo que había dicho el sanador — Eh, perdón ¿dijo usted que venía de mi despacho?

— Así es maestra. Y déjeme decirle que tiene usted mucha suerte, mire que haberse ganado en el poco tiempo que lleva acompañándonos el poder ocupar el despacho y los aposentos de nuestra recordada directora McGonagall es todo un honor.

— ¿Cómo? — exclamó Myrtle, recomponiéndose de inmediato — Ah, sí claro, es un honor para mí. Mire que dejarme ese sitio tan respetado…

Hed estaba que se moría de la risa viendo fingir a Myrtle, y comenzó a hacerle señas para que le pidiera que la acompañase hasta su despacho.

— Bueno maestra, yo… — comenzó a decir el médico, poniéndose otra vez colorado — Se-sería un honor para mí si me permite acom… Acom…

— ¡Oh, claro que puede acompañarme doctor! — dijo la maestra ya algo repuesta de la sorpresa — ¿Nos vamos?

El sanador esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, pero aún así le ofreció su brazo a Myrtle, quien lo tomó con algunos nervios también. Hed los seguía de cerca, pero no habló nada durante el trayecto. Pronto, mientras charlaban cosas sin importancia llegaron ante las puertas del que fuera despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Al llegar, Myrtle soltó al médico, y se quedaron mirándose de frente por un momento.

— Eh, bueno maestra — dijo el sanador —, es hora de retirarme. Espero verla… eh, otra vez. Cu-cuente co-conmigo en cualquier caso… Cosa…

— Sí doctor… — dijo Myrtle casi sin pensar — Sería algo… Bueno…

— Este… Ha-hasta mañana, ma-maestra — dijo Pomfrey ofreciéndole la mano.

— Hasta mañana… doctor — contestó Myrtle, dándole un apretón de mano del cual ninguno de los dos se soltó de inmediato. Hed entonces intervino, llamando la atención de Myrtle. Ella soltó al sanador, y él lentamente se retiró.

— Myr, Myr, Myr… — dijo canturreando la chica ángel —Creo que le agradas al doctor Pomfrey…


	7. Malas compañías

— ¡N-no, claro que no, no es eso! — se apresuró a responder Myrtle — Lo que pasa es que… Bueno, él es un caballero, y…

— Y tú la bella dama que le ha robado la atención — completó Hed entre risitas.

— ¡Mira, ya dejemos eso por ahora! — exigió la maestra — Anda, vamos al dormitorio a buscar mi varita en el baúl.

— Está bien maestra Myr , pero no creas que se me olvida, eh?

Las chicas entraron a la habitación de McGonagall, impresionándose por la cantidad de libros que tenía la ex directora. Se notaba que era una persona sumamente preparada. Encontraron el baúl a donde Rose lo había enviado, y como aún estaba abierto se dispusieron a buscar la varita perdida. La noche cayó cuando terminaban de revisar con cuidado todo el contenido del baúl, y se dieron por vencidas al darse cuenta de que la varita no estaba ahí.

— No lo entiendo — dijo Myrtle —. Se supone que si mi baúl con mis cosas estaba aquí, eso incluía mi varita. No creo que mis padres la recogieran dejando todo esto aquí.

— Pues sólo se me ocurre que la hayan robado — dijo Hed reflexionando —. Es la única explicación posi…

— ¡Chist, calla Hed! — exclamó Myrtle de pronto — ¿No escuchaste un ruido?

— Pues sí… como un motor, pero se escucha lejos — contestó la chica ángel.

— ¡A la ventana, pronto Hed!

Las chicas se apostaron en la ventana y apagaron la luz del quinqué que ardía sobre la mesilla de noche. Atisbando en la oscuridad, vieron algunas luces cerca del límite del colegio, que parecían de motocicletas.

— Vaya — dijo Mytle —. Creo que han venido a buscar a alguien.

— Ya lo dije y lo repito — contestó Hed —. Hablas como toda una maestra Myr… ¡Hey, mira para allá!

Myrtle giró la vista a donde le indicaba su amiga, y vio una sombra correr tratando de ocultar sus pasos en la noche. En ese momento la luna asomó en el cielo, e hizo brillar la chamarra de cuero del personaje que se escondía, revelando su identidad.

— ¡Es Harry II! — dijeron las chicas a un tiempo. De inmediato, Myrtle se puso a buscar en los armarios de la habitación.

— ¿Qué buscamos Myr? — preguntó Hed.

— Algo para seguirlos Hed — contestó la maestra sin dejar de buscar —. Si no me equivoco, cuando yo estudiaba la maestra McGonagall era lo bastante joven como para… ¡Sí, aquí está!

Myrtle le mostró a Hed triunfalmente lo que encontró. Era la vieja escoba voladora de la maestra McGonagall cuyo estado, aunque bastante lamentable, parecía ser suficientemente bueno para volar todavía.

— ¿Va-vamos a seguirlos en… eso? — preguntó Hed dudosa.

— ¿Vamos? — dijo Myrtle mirando a Hed — Si mal no recuerdo, eres un ángel y tienes alas para volar, cosa que yo no tengo.

— Pues yo le recuerdo maestra Myr, que mis alas siguen rotas y están inservibles. Lo único que puedo hacer estando así es aparecer y desaparecer en este mundo, y siempre cerca de ti.

— Válgame. Espero que esta vieja escoba nos soporte a ambas. Ven, sube Hed.

Ambas se acomodaron como pudieron en la escoba, pero nada pasaba. Myrtle se esforzaba por recordar sus tiempos de estudiante.

— Debo recordar, esto sí me lo enseñaron, a ver… Creo que ya lo tengo, ¡arriba!

La escoba obedeció al instante, aunque subió algo tambaleante. Myrtle comenzó a darle dirección, y por fin salieron por la ventana abierta.

— Debemos hacer algo para seguirlos sin que nos vean — dijo Myrtle al oído de Hed.

— ¿Servirá si hago esto? — dijo la chica ángel, envolviendo a ambas y la escoba con sus alas grises, dejando suficiente espacio para que Myrtle mirase por dónde iba. En la oscuridad parecía una pequeña nube que se desplazaba a voluntad.

— ¿Eh, segura que recuerdas cómo volar Myr? — preguntó Hed nerviosa.

— Volar es fácil — contestó Myrtle —, aterrizar es lo complicado.

Las palabras de Myrtle no confortaron mucho a la chica ángel, y se aferró más al cuerpo de la maestra. Desde lo alto vieron que Harry II abordaba una de las motos de los chicos que esperaban afuera, y que tenían facha de pandilleros. Myrtle decidió seguirlos, para vigilar que Harry II no se metiera en problemas.

Tras seguir a la pandilla un rato, llegaron a unos suburbios de Londres de reputación bastante dudosa. Allí, se detuvieron frente a una licorería, y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Myrtle se acercó tanto como pudo, bajando la escoba en la azotea del mismo edificio de la licorería. Las chicas descendieron de la escoba, y Myrtle se percató del ligero color verde que enmarcaba el mareo de Hed.

— ¿Estás bien Hed? — le preguntó Myrtle sosteniéndola.

— (Aaayyy) Ssíiii... c-creo que ssíii... (Burp) — dijo la chica ángel, agarrándose el estómago.

— ¿Y así es que vuelas con tus alas? — le dijo Myrtle riéndose.

— Y-ya verás c-cuando me re-reponga... — dijo Hed enojada y mareada.

— ¡Chist, silencio! Déjame escuchar — exigió Myrtle.

Asomadas a la orilla de la azotea, las chicas trataban de escuchar lo que decían los pandilleros abajo. En eso, el mareo de Hed la hizo perder el equilibrio, pero cuando iba a caer Myrtle la detuvo haciendo algo de ruido, que llamó la atención de los chicos que seguían apostados en la puerta de la licorería.

— ¡Eh, tú allá arriba! — dijo uno de los tipos — ¡Baja ya o subo por ti!

El tipo se dirigía a Myrtle, puesto que sólo podía verla a ella. La maestra se escondió, pero era tarde. El tipo, un muchacho ya mayor con mala cara y peores modales, se apareció en la azotea ante Myrtle, armado con un bastón.

— Vaya, vaya, miren lo que me encontré — dijo el pandillero con sarcasmo —. Creo que me voy a divertir mucho después de todo...

El tipo se le acercó de manera siniestra a Myrtle, quien deseaba en ese momento no haber muerto antes de que le enseñaran a desaparecer. Miró de reojo a un lado, y alcanzó a ver cómo Hed desaparecía.

— N-no se me acerque… No s-sabe de qué s-soy c-capaz — dijo la maestra, sin perder de vista las manos del tipo.

— ¡Ah, pues eso es lo que deseo saber! — dijo el pandillero abalanzándose sobre Myrtle. Ella apenas alcanzó a esquivar el ataque, yendo a parar a unos botes de plástico arrumbados en un rincón, lastimándose el pie. El siniestro sujeto se había levantado, pues había golpeado el piso con el bastón, y trató de volver a atacar. Myrtle sólo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero de repente se escuchó una voz conocida para ella.

— ¡EXPELLIARMUS! — gritó Harry II, y su hechizo desarmó al pandillero derribándolo. Tras de Harry, Hed apareció un momento después.

— Déjala en paz Goyle — le dijo el chico sin dejar de apuntarle —, ella está conmigo.

— ¡Bah, aguafiestas! — dijo el aludido, y desapareció.

— ¡Rápido, vámonos de aquí, o volverá con más! — dijo el chico, sacando de su chamarra un objeto.

— Maxis — invocó Harry, y en su mano una escoba encogida se volvió de tamaño normal. Cuando Myrtle iba a tomar la escoba vieja, el chico se lo impidió.

— Déjela maestra, la mía es más veloz — le dijo invitándola a subir.

— Eh, pero-pero… — dijo Myrtle, volteando a ver a Hed quien no sabía qué hacer.

— ¡Pronto maestra, vámonos ya! — ordenó Harry apresurándola. En eso Myrtle tuvo una idea, y le hizo una seña a Hed.

Tras dar una vuelta, la escoba tomó altura dejando rápidamente atrás la azotea, justo cuando varios pandilleros se aparecían ya en ella. La escoba de Harry tenía bastante potencia, y tomó velocidad justo a tiempo.

— Eh, maestra — dijo el chico —, no se ofenda, pero creo que debería hacer dieta. Vamos algo pesados.

— Este… sí, claro, ya lo había pensado — dijo Myrtle disimulando, mientras soportaba el peso de Hed que iba colgada de sus piernas. Al llegar a Hogwarts, las preguntas y reclamos no se hicieron esperar.

— ¿Pero cómo se le ocurre seguirme maestra? — dijo Harry II — ¿No ve que son asuntos de mi vida que son privados?

— ¿Y tú jovencito, no te das cuenta de que ésas compañías no te llevarán a nada bueno? — replicó Myrtle. Hed los miraba como si presenciara un set de tenis.

— ¡De todas formas, es mi vida! — contestó el chico — ¡Y quiero hacer con ella lo que se me antoje, no lo que quieran mis padres, o mi "famoso" abuelo!

— ¡Te prohíbo que te refieras así a cualquiera de ellos jovencito! Ellos son tu familia, y te aman lo suficiente como para arriesgar el pellejo por ti, como yo lo hice ahora.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y a usted por qué le importo maestra, qué tengo yo de interesante?

Myrtle estuvo a punto de estallar, pero por alguna razón se contuvo, y respiró profundamente antes de contestar.

— Una vez supe de un chico malo, tan malo que mató a una amiga mía — comenzó a decir Myrtle —. Ella no era bonita, ni popular, sólo quería un poquito de amistad. En lugar de eso, las malas amigas la molestaban, la herían, y no la dejaban en paz. La orillaron a esconderse, pero a su escondite llegó el chico malvado, y sin más la mató. Y no pude hacer nada. Desde entonces, juré volverme maestra, y ayudar a enderezar el camino de los chicos que no comprenden que lo que los padres hacen por ellos es lo mejor. Pero bueno, tienes razón en algo, cada quien decide qué hacer con su vida y, si lo que quieres es destruirla, no soy quién para detenerte.

Hed se impresionó mucho por las palabras de Myrtle, y ambas chicas se quedaron a la expectativa de la posible respuesta de Harry II.

— A propósito, gracias por salvarme — continuó la maestra —. Si hubiera tenido mi varita, ese tipo estaría ahora en San Mungo.

— ¿Qué le pasó a su varita? — dijo el chico.

— A decir verdad, la he perdido — contestó Myrtle con tristeza sincera.

— ¿Y no le ha preguntado al director Scamander? — aconsejó Harry — Todos sabemos que las varitas perdidas son instrumentos muy importantes, y el colegio entero tiene un hechizo especial por si se pierden. Invariablemente todas aparecen en el despacho del director, y ahí hay que ir a buscarlas primero.

— ¡Oh vaya! — dijo Myrtle sonriendo, mientras Hed hacía ademanes de triunfo — Bueno, ya es algo tarde, creo que iré a ver al director mañana tempr…

— Venga maestra, sígame — interrumpió Harry, y comenzó a avanzar por el corredor —. Tal vez el director siga en su oficina, él se la pasa mucho tiempo ahí, haciendo investigaciones.

— Eh, bueno vamos — dijo Myrtle, siguiendo a Harry.

Pronto, llegaron ante las puertas de la dirección, y Harry pronunció la contraseña. Entraron a la oficina y llamaron al director, pero nadie respondió.

— Harry, no debemos estar aquí si no hay nadie. Vámonos y yo volveré ma…

— Maestra, si le enseño un secreto, ¿lo guardará? — le dijo el chico con seriedad.

— Eh, pues claro Harry, puedes confiar en mí.

— De acuerdo. Piense en su varita maestra, con fuerza.

— Ok, la tengo en la mente.

— Ahora, invóquela.

— ¿Cómo? Pero…

— Sólo hágalo maestra, confíe en mí.

— Está bien… ¡Accio varita!

Nada pasó, pero se escuchó un ruido corto, como si algo se moviera dentro de una caja de madera. Myrtle repitió la invocación, ésta vez mirando hacia el sitio de donde proviniera el ruido. Éste volvió a sonar pero más fuerte, y todos vieron con claridad que un cajón de un gran mueble empotrado en la pared se movía tembloroso, hasta que se abrió de repente, y de su interior cayeron al suelo muchas varitas mágicas, pero sólo una voló directo a las manos de Myrtle.

— ¡Wow! — dijo la maestra mirando su varita — ¿Cómo es que…?

— Fuerza mágica maestra — dijo Harry —. Mi abuelo me la enseñó, dijo que la aprendió de quien era su director cuando estudiaba. Las varitas están hechas para un solo mago o bruja, generalmente. Por eso, cuando se les invoca suelen ir directo a manos de sus dueños, pero la condición es que el mago o la bruja deben estar sumamente apegados a su varita, para que ésta les sea fiel y obedezca su mandato.

— Harry, tu abuelo es una maravilla. Deberías aprender más de él.

— Tal vez lo haga… Cuando mis padres me dejen en paz con esa monserga de que debo ser como él.

— Para eso estoy yo chico, para ayudarte a elegir el camino correcto, pero que sea el tuyo, de nadie más.

Harry lo pensó por un momento, y luego sonrió. Myrtle también sonrió con satisfacción, y Hed saltaba de gusto felicitándolos a los dos.


	8. Primer amor

Luego de una noche algo intranquila para Hed, pues se dio cuenta de que Myrtle roncaba; ambas chicas se dispusieron a planear las actividades del día. Myrtle había decidido que era momento de tener una charla con los padres de Harry II y, de ser posible, también con su abuelo Harry.

— ¿No crees que sea muy pronto para ir a hablar con sus padres? — dijo Hed —. Apenas y si hemos tenido contacto con el chico Potter.

— Hed, apenas hace dos días yo era una adolescente — contestó Myrtle con seguridad —. Bueno, una fantasma pero adolescente al fin. Y sé exactamente cómo se siente serlo, más aún cuando nadie te comprende.

— Pues sí, pero Harry II es diferente, y…

— Sí, pero no por eso deja de ser adolescente, y como muchos está desorientado, necesita encontrar su lugar, su espacio, su propio "yo". Y creo que si quiero ayudarlo, debo ir más profundo en el problema, por eso iré a ver a sus padres, quiero que me cuenten el problema de su hijo desde su perspectiva.

— ¡Buena idea Myr! ¿Y qué esperamos?

— Ya, ya nos vamos. Sólo déjame ir a dar aviso al director y nos iremos.

Luego de dar aviso y de averiguar la dirección de la casa de Harry II, cuando ya se retiraban vieron de lejos al sanador Pomfrey, ayudando a caminar a una chica de Slytherin vestida con uniforme de quidditch, que cojeaba. El médico alcanzó a ver a Myrtle, y la saludó con su mano libre.

— El doctor no te pierde de vista Myr — le dijo Hed —. Yo creo que quiere algo más que ser simples compañeros de trabajo.

— Ay Hed, ya no digas esas cosas — dijo la maestra con un dejo de tristeza —. Me haces recordar al chico que me gustaba de mi clase.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y era guapo, te quería? Cuenta Myr, cuéntame.

— Era un burlón estúpido Hed. Quiso jugar conmigo, pero como no lo dejé, desde entonces fue el que más fomentó que se burlaran de mí por ser como era. El amor me decepcionó, por eso no pienso en él.

— Oh, perdón Myr, no lo sabía — contestó Hed compungida —. Sólo sabía lo suficiente de ti para encontrarte cuando me enviaron aquí.

— Descuida, eso ya pasó hace mucho tiempo.

— Sí, pero… Sé cómo puede doler a pesar del tiempo…

— ¿Heather? ¿No me digas que tú…?

— Sí Myr. Cuando vivía supe lo que era el amor… Y el dolor de la traición…

Hed había bajado la vista mientras caminaban. Myrtle la miró con compasión, y algo dentro de ella hizo que la abrazara en silencio.

— Fue la primera vez que me enamoré de verdad — dijo la chica alada —. Todo era cariño y ternura, hasta que una vez me pidió que intimáramos. Yo tenía miedo, y se lo dije. Me dijo que lo entendía, que no me preocupara, y eso hice. Pero luego a solas, pensé mucho en eso, y me dije "¿Por qué no hacerlo? Me ama, y yo a él". Pero cuando lo busqué para decirle que me entregaría por completo a él… Él ya tenía a otra… Y yo, no lo soporté, y, y… Me suicidé…

Myrtle soltó a Hed, enmudecida por la impresión de lo que escuchó. Miraba a su amiga alada, sin atinar a decir algo por temor a herirla más. Hed se arremangó el jersey, y le mostró su brazo a Myrtle, enseñándole las horribles cicatrices de cortes hechos con navaja en sus venas.

— Estuve castigada mucho tiempo, así como tú Myr — dijo la chica ángel —. Hasta que llegó mi oportunidad de redimirme, de que éstas huellas de mi pasado se borren para siempre. De verdad, quiero ser un ángel guardián. ¿Verdad que lo lograremos Myr, verdad que sí?

— Claro que lo lograremos Hed — le aseguró Myrtle sonriendo —. No es momento de echarnos para atrás ahora, ¿verdad?

— ¡WIIII! ¡Gracias, muchas gracias amiga!

— De nada amiga. Ahora, démonos prisa que nos esperan en casa de los Potter.

El director le había regalado a Myrtle unos pocos polvos flu para ir y regresar, los cuales la maestra sabía usar, previa lectura de algunos apuntes de magia de McGonagall que encontrara en su escritorio. Hed se abrazó de Myrtle al momento de entrar en la chimenea, y así ambas desaparecieron entre llamas verdes.

Al llegar, ya estaban esperando a la maestra, previo aviso del director quien había utilizado su teléfono celular muggle, pues también le agradaban esa clase de objetos. Una agradable sorpresa para Myrtle fue el ser recibida por Rose Weasley, la pelirroja que tanto le había ayudado.

— ¡Bienvenida maestra, ésta es su casa! — dijo Rose emocionada.

— ¡Rose! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? — preguntó Myrtle.

— He venido de visita junto con mis abuelos. Siempre venimos los sábados, y mi abuelo juega ajedrez con el abuelo Potter.

— ¡Oh vaya! O sea que tus abuelos ¿están aquí?

— Sí maestra. Mi abuela Hermione está en la cocina, y mi abuelo Ron está con el abuelo Potter mirando quidditch por televisión mágica. ¿Quiere saludarlos?

— Eh, no querida, no los molestes. Quizá deba irme, y volver otro…

— ¡Mire, allí viene mi abuela Hermione!

Myrtle y Hed voltearon a mirar a donde Rose les indicaba, y vieron a una Hermione entrada en años, con canas entremezcladas con su cabello castaño, sujetado por un broche. Su rostro mostraba la huella del paso del tiempo, pero éste había sido gentil con ella, pues aún se conservaba hermosa. A pesar de su edad, aún se mantenía bastante fuerte, pues su caminar era bastante seguro. Usaba unas gafas pequeñas, y en el bolsillo de su delantal asomaba un pequeño libro.

— ¡Abuela, abuela, mira! — dijo la chica, trayendo a Hermione de la mano — Mira, ésta es la maestra de Harry, la que le ayuda con su carácter.

— Oh, buenos días maestra — dijo Hermione, que también conservaba casi intacto su tono de voz — Hermione Granger de Weasley, a sus órdenes.

— Gracias. Soy la maestra My… Morseferth, para servirles — contestó Myrtle. De repente consideró más apropiado que no supieran su nombre, y utilizó su apellido.

— ¿Morseferth? Vaya, un apellido con mucha clase — comentó Hermione —. Creo que en alguna parte leí algo sobre él. ¿O lo habré escuchado?

— Quizá lo recuerdes luego abuela — dijo Rose —. La maestra ha venido a hablar con mis tíos sobre mi primo Harry II.

— ¡Ah sí, ya recuerdo! Llamaron de Hogwarts para avisarles, pero desafortunadamente el hijo de Harry tuvo que salir con su esposa. Creo que fuiste tú la que contestó la llamada, ¿verdad Rose?

— Así fue abuela. Y fui corriendo a avisarles al abuelo, al tío abuelo Harry y a ti. Pero creo que a ellos ya se les olvidó.

— No, no hija, ya los conoces. Cuando se ponen a jugar ajedrez o a mirar quidditch por televisión, se quedan "desconectados" del mundo que los rodea.

— ¡Ji, ji, es cierto! Bueno, entonces permíteme llevar a la maestra con...

— ¿Qué pasa aquí Rose querida? — dijo Ron Weasley entrando — ¿Quién ha llegado por la red flu?

Myrtle se le quedó mirando a Ron por unos momentos, sin decir nada. Estaba impresionada de que el paso de los años Hubiera sido tan benévolo con los esposos Weasley, pues si bien Hermione se veía aún con fuerza, Ron conservaba todavía bastante gallardía y porte. Cualquiera se daba cuenta de que era una persona mayor, tansólo por el detalle de portar sus anteojos para leer al cuello y un bastón en su mano izquierda.

— Fui yo señor Weasley — se apresuró a decir Myrtle —. Soy la maestra Morseferth, tutora del joven Harry II. He venido a darles un reporte completo de sus progresos.

— ¡Ah, qué bien! — se alegró el viejo Ron abrazando a su esposa — Pase, pase por favor maestra, creo que el más adecuado para escucharla en este momento es el abuelo del chico, el señor Harry Potter, ¿lo conoce?

— He escuchado de él algunas cosas — dijo la maestra, contestándose a sí misma "por supuesto que lo conozco".

— Bueno, pues adelante maestra — dijo Hermione, para luego dirigirse a Rose — Hija, por favor lleva a la maestra a donde está el abuelo Harry.

Rose obedeció con gusto, y condujo a Myrtle hasta la sala de televisión. Hed las seguía de cerca, y miraba con curiosidad la decoración de la casa de Grimmauld Place. Luego de recorrer el corto pasillo, se detuvieron ante una puerta del fondo de la casa.

— Aquí es maestra — dijo Rose —. Déjeme que le presente al abuelo, y luego...

— No te preocupes pequeña — le dijo Myrtle amorosa —. Desde aquí puedo encargarme yo. Mejor acompaña un rato a tus abuelos, y luego paso a verte, ¿sí?

— Bueno, la esperaré maestra — contestó la chica, y se retiró dejando a Myrtle ante la puerta, sin decidirse a entrar.

— Vamos Myr, tú puedes — le dijo Hed animándola —. De seguro te recibirá bien, Harry sigue siento tal y como era cuando lo conociste.

— ¿De verdad? — dijo Myrtle esperanzada.

— Bueno, físicamente tal vez no. Pero por dentro puedo asegurar que sí.

— Vaya, qué ánimos me das Hed. Bueno, aquí vamos.

Myrtle llamó un par de veces y abrió la puerta. Una voz masculina le franqueó el paso con cortesía, y la maestra entró despacio seguida de la chica ángel.

—Adelante por favor — dijo la misma voz que salía de detrás de un sofá frente al televisor — Rose me ha dicho que vendrían de Hogwarts, ¿es usted?

— S-sí. A-así es señor Potter — dijo Myrtle titubeante. Comenzó a sentir que los nervios podía traicionarla en cualquier momento. Luego vio que, con algún trabajo, el viejo Harry Potter en persona se levantaba del sillón para saludarla, y su sorpresa fue mayúscula. Con muchas más canas que sus amigos, sumamente delgado, y entubado a un tanque de oxígeno portátil, Harry le sonrió a Myrtle, mirándola a través de unas gafas aún más gruesas que las que solía usar. El anciano le ofreció amablemente el asiento donde minutos antes estuviera su amigo Ron.

— Bueno maestra — dijo Harry sentádose —, espero disculpe el que le reciba en estas fachas, pero...

— No, no se disculpe señor Potter — dijo Myrtle —. Yo debo disculparme por venir tan de repente.

— Esta siempre será su casa maestra. Ahora, quisiera saber cómo va la tutoría de mi nieto. Me interesa mucho saber los adelantos de ése muchacho, porque siento que mi hijo y mi nuera no me lo dicen todo.

Myrtle le refirió a Harry en breves palabras lo que había vivido con Harry II, y la opinión que sentía que el chico se había forjado de ella y viceversa. El anciano Harry la escuchó con atención, y sonreía ante cada cosa buena que la maestra le decía.


	9. Mision cumplida

— Le ha dado un respiro a mi viejo corazón, señorita — dijo Harry una vez que Myrtle terminara —. Estaba seguro de que alguien podría encaminar a mi amado nieto.

— Todavía no me agradezca señor Potter — dijo Myrtle quitándose un poco de nervios —. Aún falta mucho por corregir, y es por eso que he venido.

— Bueno señorita, los padres de Harry II no están aquí ahora, pero si puedo serle de utilidad, pregunte lo que quiera — dijo Harry, dispuesto a ayudar.

— Bueno, yo creo que sí podría… Mire, en el tiempo que he pasado con el chico, creo ver en sus actitudes que oculta algo más, algo que le pesa mucho. No he podido saber qué es, pero sí he progresado lo suficiente como para determinar que es algo relacionado con su familia. ¿Puede usted contarme algo de la niñez de su nieto, algo que pudiera haber marcado su conducta?

Harry meditó un poco, y cerró los ojos antes de contestar. La maestra intuyó que había removido un recuerdo no muy agradable en la mente del anciano.

— Desafortunadamente sí maestra — dijo Harry al fin —. Él ha estado culpándose a sí mismo durante mucho tiempo de un suceso lamentable ocurrido en esta casa. Se culpa de la muerte de su abuela, mi esposa Ginny Weasley.

La noticia dejó frías a Myrtle y a Hed. La maestra ya se estaba preguntando desde hacía rato el por qué Ginny no estaba junto a su esposo. Entonces miró alrededor de la habitación, y se dio cuenta de que no había ningún retrato de Ginny en ninguna parte.

— Sucedió cuando era un niño — comenzó a narrar Harry —. Ya había descubierto sus poderes mágicos, y experimentaba mucho con ellos. Creímos que era seguro si lo hacía dentro de la casa, pero un día… Un día vio a su madre levitando varias cosas al mismo tiempo en la cocina al hacer la comida, y él quiso hacerlo, pero no midió el alcance del hechizo y casi se tira encima un librero lleno de libros y mis trofeos de quidditch. Su abuela se dio cuenta, como no portaba su varita fue a su rescate alcanzando a quitarlo, pero ella… Uno de mis trofeos la golpeó en la parte trasera de la cabeza, y se quedó quieta…

— S-señor Potter, yo… Yo lo siento mucho…

— Yo fui quien más sangre y magia donó para tratar de salvarla, para que la operaran, para que la sanaran, por eso es que me veo hoy así… No se pudo hacer más nada por ella. Yo nunca culpé a mi nieto, pues fue un accidente, pero él sigue viviendo con esa culpa, y prefiere no verme ni hablarme, porque piensa que lo culparé de eso y de mi estado actual.

— ¡No señor, claro que no lo hará! — dijo Myrtle levantándose —. En la primera oportunidad hablaré con él, no puede seguir torturándose así, y de paso a sus padres y a usted.

— ¿Lo hará? ¡Oh, gracias señorita, espero que logre convencerlo, de verdad! Le quedaré por siempre agradecido.

— Es mi trabajo señor, lo hago con mucho gusto.

Mientras se despedían, Rose entró llevando una charola con una jarra y un par de vasos.

— Mi abuelo Ron dice que si gusta un poco de cerveza de mantequilla maestra Myrtle — dijo la chica ofreciendo la charola, mientras Harry se le quedaba mirando.

— ¿Myrtle, su nombre es Myrtle maestra? — preguntó el anciano con curiosidad.

— S-sí señor, mi nombre es Myrtle — corroboró la maestra viéndose descubierta.

— Myrtle… ¡Vaya, qué curiosa coincidencia! — dijo Harry sonriendo — Tiene usted el mismo nombre que una amiga que conocí de joven… Bueno, aunque si ella hubiera estado viva no hubiera sido tan joven como yo cuando la conocí, je, je. Ah, cómo la recuerdo… Tal vez un día vaya a Hogwarts a verla, si es que sigue allá.

A Myrtle estuvieron a punto de saltársele las lágrimas al sentirse recordada por el único chico que le demostró algo de respeto y que la aceptó como era. Haciendo un esfuerzo se controló y terminó de despedirse de ambos, antes de que Rose pudiera preguntarle a Harry más datos sobre su amiga.

Tras despedirse de los esposos Weasley, Myrtle y Hed emprendieron el regreso a Hogwarts, en espera de que Harry II apareciera por el salón de menesteres. Mientras esperaban, llamaron a la puerta del salón, y quien entró era el sanador Pomfrey llevando un ramo de flores entre las manos.

— Maestra Myrtle, me dijeron que había regresado ya — dijo el médico atropelladamente —, y me atreví a traerle este obsequio… Para que adorne su escritorio.

— ¡Wow, muchas gracias doctor! — dijo Myrtle sonrojada, mientras Hed la miraba entre risitas — Son muy bonitas, le agradezco el detalle.

— Este… por nada maestra — dijo el sanador, comenzando a sonrojarse —. Y bueno, pues yo… Me preguntaba si usted… Si usted conoce el Mirage…

— ¿Eh, qué es eso?

— Es uno de los mejores sitios para cenar del mundo mágico. Y bueno, yo… Me permití reservar una mesa para… Para esta noche, para cenar… c-con u-usted, si qui-quisiera aceptar, ma-maestra.

Myrtle estaba anonadada, al igual que Hed. No atinaba a decir algo, y se limitaba a mirar el gesto ansioso del rostro del sanador, que esperaba que su respuesta fuera afirmativa.

— Ay doctor — dijo Myrtle al fin —. Me toma usted por sorpresa, no sé qué decir… Yo creo… Creo que lo pensaré, y le diré mi respuesta más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

— Claro, claro que sí maestra — dijo el médico algo desencantado pero con esperanzas —. Esperaré su decisión pacientemente maestra, no importa cuál sea.

El médico tomó la mano de Myrtle y la besó educadamente a manera de despedida. Sin saber por qué, la maestra no retiró la mano de inmediato, dejándola sobre la del sanador quien no dejaba de mirarla. De repente, se acercaron muy despacio el uno al otro, y ambos entreabrieron sus labios reuniéndolos en un pequeño beso, el cual sin palabras lo había dicho todo.

— ¡EJEM! — carraspeó Harry II parado en la puerta, mirando la escena — Si quiere, volveré más tarde a mi clase maestra.

Ambos adultos se sintieron algo apenados, pero conservaron la compostura y se despidieron adecuadamente. Cuando el sanador salió, el chico fue a tomar su lugar frente a la maestra.

— Bueno Harry — inició Myrtle —.olvidémonos del incidente de hace un momento, y concentrémonos en el doctor… ¡En la clase!

— Je, je — rió el chico —. Creo que no tendremos mucha concentración hoy maestra. Hubiera aceptado de una vez la invitación del doctor Pomfrey, y ahora estaría muy bien concentrada.

— Mira chico, las cosas de adultos se resuelven entre adultos. Si necesito una segunda opinión te la pediré, y serás el primero al que se la pida.

— O sea que no me cree lo suficientemente maduro para sostener charlas de adultos, ¿es eso?

— Pues realmente no, pero ya que metiste el tema, tú y yo sostendremos una charla de adultos, y ya veremos si eres maduro o no, ¿te parece?

— De acuerdo. Adelante pues, acepto el reto.

— Bien, entonces dime; ¿Por qué rayos me mentiste?

Aquello sacó de balance a Harry II, pero se rehízo rápido antes de contestar.

— Yo nunca le he mentido maestra.

— ¡Claro que sí! Me mentiste cuando me dijiste que tus padres querían que te parecieras a tu abuelo, y que tu abuelo quería que lo tomaras de ejemplo. Ésos fueron pretextos que siempre dabas para escaparte de casa y mantenerte lejos de ellos, de tu familia. Pero resulta que hoy, tu familia me ha revelado la verdad sobre tí.

EL joven Harry se puso lívido ante las palabras de Myrtle. No supo qué decir, pues ignoraba lo que la maestra le diría, aunque tenía una idea de lo que probablemente ella sabía.

— ¿Por qué Harry, Por qué les has mentido a todos? — le dijo la maestra tratando de conciliar — ¿Por qué te has mentido a ti mismo todo este tiempo?

— No merezco una familia como la mía — dijo el chico bajando la mirada —. Ellos siempre me han querido, y yo les he pagado mal... Mi abuela me adoraba, me quería mucho, decía que yo sería la imagen de mi abuelo de joven cuando creciera... Y yo, en lugar de agradecerle, en lugar de obedecerla... La-la m-maté...¡La maté maestra, la maté...!

El chico cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando sin parar. Myrtle y Hed lo miraban conmovidas, mientras se desahogaba.

— Harry — dijo la maestra arrodillándose a su lado —, tú no mataste a tu abuela, tú no eres un asesino.

— ¡Usted no entiende, yo la maté, yo causé su muerte! — gritó Harry con coraje.

— ¡Sí entiendo Harry, yo entiendo la muerte mejor que tú, porque yo...! — empezó a decir la maestra, pero se detuvo de repente. Harry había dejado de llorar para prestar atención a Myrtle, y ambos se miraron a los ojos ante la expectación de Hed.

— Yo casi mato a una ex compañera de colegio — dijo Myrtle —. Ella me molestaba, me hacía rabiar, le gustaba verme llorar. Pero un día quise vengarme, y le di un susto sin saber que ella padecía del corazón. Casi se muere por ese susto, y me costó mucho entender que fue un accidente, porque yo no sabía que se pondría así de mal.

— Pero ella no murió maestra.

— No, pero empezó a sentir miedo al verme, y otras compañeras también, y poco a poco me fui quedando sola, como si estuviera muerta... En vida. ¿Es eso lo que quieres para ti Harry, estar muerto en vida?

Harry ya no dijo nada, y se quedó pensando en las palabras de Myrtle. Finalmente se levantó, y ayudó a la maestra a levantarse.

— Me va a costar mucho hacerme a la idea de que fue un accidente — dijo el chico —. Maestra, por favor... Ayúdeme a superarlo, ¿lo haría?

— Claro que sí Harry — dijo Myrtle abrazándolo —. Sabes que deberás poner mucho de tu parte, porque soy una maestra difícil de complacer, pero sé que lo lograremos juntos chico.

— Gracias maestra Myrtle. Gracias por ser así.

— No hay de qué. Ya puedes marcharte Harry, la clase terminó por hoy.

El muchacho se retiró con una gran sonrisa, dejando a Myrtle y a Hed en el salón mirándolo partir. Hed entonces se le acercó a la maestra.

— Bien hecho Myr. Ese chico será otra persona a partir de ahora.

— Sí Hed, lo sé. Y yo también.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué significa eso Myr?

— Significa que aceptaré la invitación del sanador Pomfrey. Estoy enamorada de él.


	10. Sorpresa, sorpresa

— ¿Eh, pe- pero cómo dices Myr? — dijo la chica ángel incrédula — No, no e-es cierto, ¿verdad? Estás de broma.

— Claro que no Hed — dijo Myrtle muy seria —. Simplemente estoy dispuesta a vivir algo nuevo para mí, algo que me fue negado por morir tan joven.

— Pe- pero entonces… La mi-misión… La misión no va a cumplirse…

— ¡¿Cómo que no?! ¿Qué acaso no viste a Harry II salir de aquí contento, dispuesto a ser un buen chico?

— S-sí, pero…

— ¡¿Pero qué Hed, acaso no quieres que yo también sea feliz?!

— ¡Sí Myr, sí lo quiero, por eso vine a buscarte, por eso te traje aquí, por eso estuve contigo apoyándote; para que al terminar esta misión pudieras entrar al Paraíso!

Myrtle se quedó callada. Nunca se esperó esa respuesta de Hed, ni tampoco lo que pasó después.

— ¿D-dijiste… Dijiste e-entrar al… Al Paraíso…? — dijo Myrtle sin poderlo creer.

— S-sí Myr — contestó Hed bajando la mirada —. Ése es el deseo de las almas que se quedan por algo en la Tierra, que puedan descansar su penar por fin en el Paraíso. Pero veo que tu deseo es otro Myr, y yo no puedo hacer nada ya por cambiarlo.

Mientras hablaba, Hed comenzó a transformarse. Myrtle vio con espanto cómo su amiga cambiaba drásticamente, sus ropas se hacían viejas y gastadas, su cuerpo adelgazaba, su rostro palidecía y sus ojos quedaban enmarcados por gruesas ojeras negras. Las alas rotas de la chica comenzaron a verse marchitas, sus plumas se ennegrecían y caían y al tocar el piso se deshacían hechas polvo. Myrtle estaba petrificada, y de sus ojos asomaban ya un par de lágrimas de desesperación.

— Perdóname Myr — dijo la chica ángel —. Perdóname por no haber podido llevarte al paraíso. Espero que seas muy feliz con esta vida, quizá algún día nos volvamos a ver…

Hed dio media vuelta, y comenzó a andar hacia la salida del salón. Myrtle la miraba llorosa, y jugueteaba con su varita entre las manos. Giró la vista hacia el ramo de flores que le regalara el sanador Pomfrey, y entonces tomó una decisión.

— Hed, espera — dijo Myrtle, a lo que Hed se detuvo y volteó lentamente. Cuando estuvieron de frente, Myrtle apuntó a Hed con su varita e invocó un hechizo.

— ¡MAGICUS RESCISSUM! — dijo Myrtle sin titubear. El cuerpo de Hed se acercó al de ella, y juntas se envolvieron en lo que quedaba de las alas de la chica ángel, volviendo a girar rápidamente. Cuando se detuvieron, Hed estaba atónita. Habían vuelto al presente, justamente un momento después de que se fueran, en el baño abandonado de Myrtle. La ventana por la que Hed había entrado seguía rota, lo que probaba que estaban en el mismo lugar del que partieron, pero aún había más. Cuando Hed miró a su amiga lanzó una expresión de asombro, pues miraba ahora a Myrtle, la adolescente fantasma.

— ¡¿Pe-pero Myr, q-qué pasó, c-cómo…?! — preguntaba Hed sin entender.

— Calma Hed — dijo Myrtle extendiendo su mano. Llevaba aún la varita mágica, pero ésta se fue disolviendo como si fuera de humo entre sus fantasmales dedos. Hed se acercó a ella, con miles de preguntas dibujadas en la cara.

— Lo pensé mejor Hed — dijo Myrtle —. He decidido que, si tú no puedes ser feliz, entonces yo no me merezco serlo tampoco. Si tú serás desde ahora un ángel caído, yo seguiré siendo una chica fantasma. A mí no me importa, pero tú sí, y quiero invitarte a que te quedes conmigo, hay mucho lugar en este baño. O si lo prefieres, nos iremos por el mundo juntas, yo te seguiré a donde vayas. Total, puedo seguir castigada otros cincuenta años…

Mientras Myrtle hablaba, a los ojos de Hed se iban asomando lágrimas negras que comenzaron a escurrirle por la cara, pero la sonrisa que enmarcaba su rostro decía a gritos que eran lágrimas de felicidad. Myrtle había sacrificado ser feliz y enamorada, por ella, por un ángel caído que fallara en su misión.

— G-gra-cias — dijo Hed por fin con la voz quebrada —. Gracias Myr, ¡Gracias, muchas gracias amiga! Pero no entiendo, ¿cómo fue que volvimos? Yo no hice nada…

— Fui yo Hed. Mientras estudiaba para recordar lo poco que había aprendido de magia cuando vivía, revisé unos apuntes de McGonagall y encontré el hechizo que utilicé para anular la magia que tú usaste para que fuéramos al futuro. Pero el apunte decía también que ese hechizo no se utiliza porque destruye también el artefacto usado para invocarlo, en este caso mi varita. Pero eso ya no importa Hed, lo que importa es que estamos juntas para siempre.

— ¡Sí, así será amiga! ¡Juntas para siempre!

Hed se acercó a Myrtle para abrazarla, pero en ese momento se soltó una especie de ventisca dentro del baño, proveniente de la ventana rota. Se formó un fuerte remolino, y las dos chicas fueron separadas por su fuerza, volando cada una por distinto lado. Gritaban desesperadas e intentaban alcanzarse, pero a Myrtle le era sumamente difícil mantener entero su cuerpo fantasmal, y sólo podía ver cómo su amiga daba vueltas sin parar hasta que, en un momento dado; Hed salió disparada por la ventana rota sin que pudiera detenerse.

— ¡MYR, AYÚDAMEEEE! — gritó Hed al salir.

— ¡HEEED, NO TE VAYAS HEEED! — gritaba Myrtle impotente, mirándola salir.

El remolino arrojó su cuerpo etéreo contra la misma ventana, pero cuando iba a salir por ella el vidrio apareció entero y en su lugar, impidiéndole salir y sólo dejándola ver como su amiga alada se perdía en las alturas. Myrtle cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el remolino, y tras algunas vueltas depositó a la fantasma en el suelo, donde permaneció recostada llorando por la suerte de su amiga.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó tirada en el suelo del baño, ni en qué momento se quedó dormida. Myrtle se sintió en otro mundo cuando una suave voz la despertó.

— Myr… Myr… Despierta…

— ¿Eh… qué, dón… Dónde estoy? — dijo Myrtle algo adormilada. De repente, los recuerdos recientes le llegaron de golpe, y comenzó a buscar alrededor.

— ¿Hed, Hed eres tú? ¿Dónde estás Hed?

— Aquí estoy Myr — dijo la voz de su amiga, pero Myrtle no la veía.

— ¿Dónde Hed, dónde estás? — dijo Myrtle emocionada.

— Sorpresa, sorpresa Myr… — canturreó Hed saliendo de un gabinete. Cuando Myrtle la vio, se quedó pasmada ante lo que miraba. Hed se veía como cuando la conoció, pero sus ropas eran ahora blancas y plateadas, y refulgían al mirarlas. Pero lo más impresionante eran el par de enormes y hermosas alas que lucía en su espalda, de un blanco purísimo y con brillo plateado.

— ¿Hed? ¿De verdad… eres tú? — atinó a decir Myrtle, y estiró su mano para intentar tocar a su amiga, y al hacerlo se volvió a sorprender. Su mano, al igual que toda ella tenía sustancia, podía tocarse y sentirlo. Su corazón se iba inflamando de alegría en cada descubrimiento.

— ¡Hed, mírame! ¡Ya no soy un fantasma! ¡Ya no…! Pero entonces, ¿Qué soy?

— Sorpresa, sorpresa Myr — le dijo Hed tomándole las manos —. Mírate al espejo.

Myrtle hizo lo que Hed le pedía, y se miró detenidamente. Se veía como adolescente, pero más madura, y se sintió incluso algo más linda que antes.

— Pues sí, soy yo pero…

— Sorpresa, sorpresa amiga. Camina hacia atrás y sigue mirando.

Cuando hizo lo que Hed decía, Myrtle no creía lo que sus ojos veían. En el reflejo que el espejo devolvía, la ropa de Myrtle era blanca y plateada como la de Hed, y en su espalda lucía un par de bellísimas alas blancas idénticas a las de su amiga.

— ¡Oooh Hed! — dijo Myrtle casi llorando de felicidad — ¡Tú eres… Y yo.. Tú y yo somos…!

— ¡Sí, sí, sí amiga Myr! ¡Lo logramos, somos ángeles guardianes!

Las dos chicas estallaron en risas y lágrimas de alegría, y abrazadas saltaban de un lado a otro. Myrtle no tardó en querer probar sus nuevas alas, y tras un par de caídas, pudo elevarse y sostener un corto vuelo, asistida por Hed. Fue entonces cuando Myrtle cayó en la cuenta de algo importante.

— Hed, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo es que ambas somos ángeles guardianes?

— Bueno, verás Myr. El remolino que nos separó me llevó allá arriba, a donde me asignaron mi misión. Allí me dijeron que habían visto tu comportamiento conmigo, y tu desempeño durante la misión misma. Me dijeron que fue tu actitud desinteresada y tu sacrificio por mí, por una perfecta desconocida que estuvo contigo por muy poco tiempo, lo que les llevó a decidir tanto que la misión estaba cumplida, como que ya no tuvieras castigo, y sí una mejor situación. Decidieron volverte un ángel guardián como yo, y vine hasta acá para decírtelo porque, ¡seguiremos juntas como ángeles!

— ¿En serio? ¡Fantástico! Y dime, ¿te dijeron a quiénes tenemos a nuestro cuidado?

— Je, je… Sorpresa, sorpresa Myr…


	11. Cambiando destinos

Grimmauld Place. La familia Weasley, conformada por Hermione Granger, su esposo Ronald Weasley, su hija Rose y su nieta del mismo nombre; se acercaban corriendo a la puerta. Luego de llamar con insistencia los recibió James Sirius, el hijo primogénito de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley.

— ¡Qué bueno que llegaron! — dijo James franqueando el paso — Pasen, papá y mamá están en el recibidor.

— Lo bueno es que ya veníamos en camino cuando llamaste James — le dijo Rose soltando a la pequeña dentro de la casa —. Conduje tan rápido como pude, y aquí estamos. ¿Todo está bien?

— Por fortuna sí — dijo James con alivio —. Yo acababa de llegar por mi esposa y mi hijo Harry II, cuando sucedió todo. Pero gracias a Merlín que no pasó una desgracia.

— ¿Podemos verla James? — preguntaron Ron y Hermione con gesto de preocupación.

— Claro, claro tíos. Adelante, pasen — dijo James acompañándolos.

Al llegar al recibidor, vieron al matrimonio Potter acomodado en el sofá, y de pie tras ellos estaba Gwen, la esposa de James. Ginny Weasley estaba recostada, y a su lado su esposo Harry Potter la miraba atento a cualquier reacción extraña. Escucharon entrar al grupo, y Harry se levantó para recibirlos.

— Hola a todos. Qué bueno que llegaron tan rápido, pero creo que sólo ha sido un gran susto.

— Sí, creo que sí — corroboró Ginny sin levantarse —. Ya me estoy sintiendo mejor.

— Gracias a Dios hermana querida — le dijo Ron acercándose con cuidado —. Pero dígannos, qué fue lo que pasó.

— Yo les digo — dijo Gwen —. Mi suegra y yo estábamos allá en la cocina, preparando unos bocadillos para todos, mi suegro había ido al piso de arriba a traer un tablero de quidditch de mesa para jugar un rato con el pequeño Harry, que estaba esperándolo abajo.

— Él nos miraba hacer todo con levitación — continuó Ginny —, pero hubo un momento en que lo perdí de vista, y le dije a Gwen que iría a buscarlo. Sin querer dejé mi varita en la cocina, fue un gran error.

— Ginny encontró al pequeño Harry ante ese gran librero que tenemos allá — siguió Harry, señalando el librero medio vacío —. Estaba haciendo pases mágicos con la mano, según Ginny eran parecidos a los que su mamá hacía en la cocina. En eso, su magia empezó a funcionar, y movió peligrosamente mis trofeos de quidditch que estaban hasta arriba del mueble.

— Y vi claramente que todo lo de esa repisa se venía abajo — apuntó Ginny —. Cuando no encontré mi varita, le grité al niño y me arrojé para quitarlo de ahí. Fue entonces cuando sucedió lo más extraño. En cuanto tomé al niño, sentí algo como unas manos que nos empujaron a los dos, yendo a dar al piso fuera del alcance de los objetos que se vinieron abajo, entre ellos el trofeo más grande y pesado de Harry, que rompió un pedazo del piso donde cayó.

— Wow, sí que estaba pesado — comentó Ron mirando el piso dañado.

— ¿Y dices que estaba hasta arriba Ginny? — preguntó Hermione — Porque si lo estaba, entonces tuviste mucha suerte. Pudo haberte caído en la cabeza.

— Lo sé amiga — le dijo Ginny levantándose —. Aún no me explico cómo fue que nos salvamos.

— Lo hizo Myr, abuela Ginny — dijo la pequeña Rose llegando con Harry II de la mano —. Harry me lo dijo, Myr los empujó para que no se hicieran daño.

— Sí abuelita — dijo el chico muy serio —. Y luego me dijo que si la perdonas por empujarte.

— ¿Myr? — preguntó la mamá de Rose — ¿Y quién es Myr pequeños?

— Es la amiga de Harry mamá — explicó la niña con paciencia —. Ella es como mi amiga Hed, la que te dije que me ayudó a llamar al sanador cuando te enfermaste, ¿ya no te acuerdas?

— Creo que son amigos imaginarios Rose — le dijo James al oído a la mamá —. Harry nos contó algo de Myr a Gwen y a mí.

— Mi pequeña Rose también me ha contado sobre Hed — contestó ella —, pero lo curioso es que dice la verdad. Hace poco me dio una especie de ataque severo, y no podía levantarme del piso. Rose me vio, pero lejos de asustarse corrió derecho al teléfono y llamó a San Mungo, a emergencias. Eso fue extraño, porque Rose aún no sabe cómo usar el teléfono mágico. Llegaron rápido por red flu, y dijeron que si no hubiera sido por esa llamada, no hubieran podido frenar la infección mágica que me dio. No estaría aquí ahora si no hubiera sido por mi valiente hija… y por su amiga Hed.

— Tú también eres valiente Rose — dijo James —. Mira que criar sola a tu hija luego que su padre las abandonó, es muy valiente de tu parte.

— Gracias. Eres el primero que me lo dice.

— Oigan niños — les dijo Hermione en tono maternal — ¿Por qué no van a la habitación de Harry y juegan allí un rato? Su abuela Ginny debe descansar un poquito más, ya los llamaremos después.

— Sí abuela — dijo la pequeña Rose, y subió al segundo piso seguida por Harry II.

La charla entre los adultos fue tomando su curso normal, olvidándose poco a poco del accidente de Ginny. El tema central era que Rose había comenzado a salir con un mago bastante apuesto y caballeroso, que le daba su lugar y que adoraba a la pequeña Rose, quien a su vez se divertía mucho estando con él. En la mejor parte de la plática, los niños aparecieron en el recibidor, con la cara, las manos y la ropa manchadas de pinturas especiales para niños, y llevando algunas hojas pintadas por ellos.

— ¿Qué les pasó niños? — dijeron las mujeres, mientras los hombres reían — ¿Por qué vienen así?

— Es que hicimos dibujos de Hed y Myr para ustedes — explicó la niña.

— Pero no nos quedaban muy bien, y primero nos dibujamos nosotros para que nos salieran derechitos — agregó Harry II.

— ¡Mis alfombras! — exclamó Ginny, echando a correr escaleras arriba como exhalación, lo cual fue festejado con sonrisas cuando la vieron bajar cargando un montón de hojas de papel manchadas de pintura.

— Pusimos eso para no dejar pintura en la alfombra abuelita — dijo el niño —. Porque si no, se nos acaba y luego no podemos terminar de pintar.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! — rieron todos ante la ocurrencia. Luego, el abuelo Harry tomó la palabra.

— Bueno niños, ya que se tomaron tantas molestias, vamos a ver esas obras de arte suyas. A ver, tú primero Rose.

La niña mostró orgullosa su dibujo, donde se había pintado ella misma como artista, con un caballete y en cuyo lienzo se veía una chica adolescente de cabello negro, muy sonriente y con grandes alas blancas con reflejos plateados.

— Está hermoso cariño — le dijo su madre —. Lo pondremos en el refrigerador para que Hed lo vea.

— Ya lo ha visto mamá — contestó la pequeña muy segura —. Ella me dio las ideas y se puso así muy quieta para que la pintara.

Todos guardaron silencio por la impresión, y se miraron unos a otros con algo de nervios.

— ¡Ahora el mío! — gritó Harry II rompiendo el incómodo silencio. El chico extendió una hoja algo más grande que la de Rose, e iba explicando cada parte del dibujo como si expusiera su obra en una galería.

— Éste es su cuerpo, y éste es su vestido. Lleva un suéter como de colegio, y en la cara tiene unas gafas como tú abuelito Harry. Tiene cabello largo, pero le gusta llevarlo en coletas, y éstas son sus alas. Aunque están algo torcidas, a Myr le gustó mucho cómo se ve, y dijo que se los regalara a ustedes abuelitos, con mucho aprecio.

Ginny y Harry le agradecieron a su nieto el gesto, y tomaron el dibujo para verlo mejor. Entonces, comenzaron a darse cuenta de que la figura les era bastante familiar.

— Harry, ¿tú crees que…? — comenzó a decir Ginny.

— Es posible amor… Es muy posible… — contestó el moreno. Ambos dirigieron la vista hacia la parte superior de la escalera, desde donde dos personajes alados que no podían ver les sonreían, y sonriendo también, los abuelos sólo murmuraron algo apenas audible.

— Gracias Hed… Gracias Myrtle…


	12. ¿Y si pudiera ser?

En algún sitio donde el tiempo no pasa, y donde todo es bullicio y cordialidad; dos chicas ángeles muy amigas charlan animadamente sobre sus experiencias como guardianas.

— ¡Éste lugar me encanta! — dijo Hed contentísima — Mira Myr, lo que comemos y bebemos aquí tiene el sabor que uno quiera.

— Sí, y es delicioso — contestó Myrtle, saboreando su platillo —. ¿Sabes qué es Hed?

— Pues cuando llegamos y te dejé apartando la mesa, fui a ordenar y en los menús sólo decía "Alimento" y "Bebida". Pedí dos de cada cosa y listo. Pero algunos de por aquí les dicen Ambrosía y Néctar.

— Pues como sea que se llamen, están deliciosos. Sentí que sabía a lo que solía comer en Hogwarts.

— ¿En serio? Cuéntame Myr, ¿Era rica la comida de allí?

— Deliciosa. Todos los días era un banquete para todos.

— ¡Wow! Debe ser increíble ser bruja.

— ¿Tú no eras bruja cuando estabas viva?

— No. Yo era una chica común, creo que ustedes nos llaman… ¿Mugues?

— Muggles. O sea gente no mágica.

— Sí, eso. Oye Myr, ¿te gustaba ser bruja?

— Pues, en realidad no lo sé. No viví suficiente para disfrutarlo.

— Oh, perdona, no quise molestarte.

— No te preocupes Hed, no me arrepiento de estar aquí contigo.

—Gracias amiga. ¿Sabes algo? En ocasiones extraño el ser humana.

— ¿De verdad? Bueno… Confieso que yo también lo extraño. Y comencé a extrañarlo desde que conocí a Harry Potter.

— Sí, me imaginaba eso. A veces quisiera no haberme precipitado, y haberle dado otra oportunidad al amor.

— Ay amiga, yo estoy igual. Cómo me acuerdo de ese guapo sanador que conocí gracias a ti… Pero bueno, ya no hablemos de esas cosas, nos vamos a poner tristes y la verdad, yo estoy contenta de lo bien que estamos como guardianas.

— ¡Cierto! Estoy convencida de que allá en la Tierra no estaba lo que queríamos, sino aquí… Eh, Myr…¿Myr? ¡Myr, no me estás escu…!

Hed se quedó callada cuando volteó a mirar lo que Myrtle veía con la boca abierta. Dos chicos ángeles muy apuestos habían entrado al lugar, con cara de despistados. Uno de ellos traía un pergamino en la mano, y ambos hacían como si buscaran a alguien. En un momento dado, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron con las de las chicas, y sonriendo se acercaron a su mesa.

— Eh, disculpen señoritas — dijo el que llevaba el pergamino —. Somos nuevos por aquí, y estamos buscando a dos ángeles guardianes. Nos dijeron que estaban por aquí de descanso.

—Así es — intervino el otro —. Los estamos buscando porque somos aspirantes a guardianes, y nos asignaron con ellos para que cumplamos nuestras misiones.

— Este… bu-bueno, si podemos ayudarles en algo díganlo — dijo Myrtle tratando de no sonar nerviosa, mientras Hed estaba como pasmada por el porte de ambos chicos.

— Sólo queríamos saber si las conocían — dijo el del pergamino leyéndolo —, sus nombres son Heather y Myr… Eh, ¿Myrtle?

Ambas chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas. Ahora tendrían que ser tutoras de dos ángeles novatos, que además de apuestos eran muy gentiles y galantes con ellas.

— Este, disculpen; ¿Puedo preguntarles por qué les asignaron a ellas? — preguntó Myrtle disimulando.

— Bueno — dijeron los chicos —, sabemos de sobra lo que les ocurre a los ángeles que fallan en sus misiones, así que solicitamos que nos fueran asignados los mejores guardianes disponibles para no fallar, y nos dieron éstos nombres diciéndonos que no hay mejores guardianes que ellas.

Las chicas se sonrojaron tanto que los chicos se extrañaron al verlas. Tras soltar unas risitas de complicidad entre ellas, se presentaron por fin ante los novatos.

— Bueno chicos, pues su búsqueda terminó — dijo Hed levantándose —. Nosotras somos a quienes buscan, ella es Myrtle y yo soy Heather, pero pueden llamarme Hed.

— Llámenme Myr — se apresuró a decir Myrtle levantándose también.

— ¿De veras son ustedes? — dijo el chico del pergamino, sonrojado al igual que su amigo — E-es decir, ¿ustedes son las mejores guardianas?

— Myr amiga — le dijo Hed a Myrtle —, creo que estos chicos necesitan verlo para creerlo.

— Lo mismo digo Hed — contestó Myrtle mirando a los chicos.

— ¡No, no se molesten por favor! — dijeron ambos avergonzados — No quisimos ser impertinentes. Es sólo que… Bueno, creíamos que nuestras maestras serían ángeles mayores, y no esperábamos conocer a dos chicas tan… atractivas…

Todo estaba dicho ya. Las chicas se miraron con complicidad, pensando la misma cosa. Ellos habían confesado que les gustaban, pero… ¿Y si pudiera ser… amor?

FIN


End file.
